1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an improvement in an electrical connector which has a housing, holding means for engaging with a flexible flat circuit device inserted in the housing, so as to hold the same to be prevented from getting out of the housing unwillingly.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,473 discloses an electrical connector connecting with a flexible flat circuit board, which includes an insulating housing with receiving room for receiving flexible flat circuit board and conductive shell covering on the housing. The shell defines a locking element and the housing defines a release element extending out of the shell at one end of the release element. The locking element engages with the edges of the inserted flexible flat circuit board so as to prevent the board. When the release element is pushed to the interior of the shell, another end of the release element shift as so to unlock with the board. The board can be drawn out of the receiving room.
As known, the locking element and the release element are disposed at the shell and the insulating housing respectively, which will result in a complex structure of the locking and release elements and a delay of the release process.